1. Field
This disclosure relates to moving ribbons of inorganic material, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for severing a moving ribbon of inorganic material.
2. Technical Background
A moving ribbon of glass can be formed using a variety of different processes. The moving ribbon of glass can be severed to form a glass sheet. The glass sheet can be further processed (e.g., during a cutting or molding process) to form a glass article.